The Eunuch or The Captain?
by CinderellaAtTheBall
Summary: Elizabeth must make a choice, and Jack proves he can be fairly intelligent and STILL get what he wants...JackxElizabeth-don't like, don't read. One-shot, for now...Rated T to be safe.


**CatB: Little snippets of this popped into my head the other day, what can I say? Some parts don't make sense, I don't think, but I think I did a pretty good job capturing Jack and Elizabeth's personalities. Oh, and this may turn into a full-fledged story, you know, with multiple chapters. Let me know if I should add to it. **

Jack Sparrow loved kissing Elizabeth Swann. She was beautiful and witty and brave, and a damn good pirate, too. Elizabeth Swann loved kissing Jack Sparrow. He was more adventurous than Will, and clever and handsome, and a damn good kisser, too. She loved those moments she could steal with him, just the two of them, talking or kissing or doing whatever they felt like without Will getting in the way. And yet, she could not forget that she was engaged to Will, and whenever she kissed Jack, she felt an underlying need to stop things before they went too far.

One such moment was taken advantage of when Will was still sleeping in his quarters. Elizabeth stood at the railing of the Black Pearl, gazing out at the crashing, untamable waves. Jack snuck up behind her and put his hands on her waist. She spun around, responding just as he had hoped she would. He pulled her closer before planting a small kiss on her lips. She eagerly cupped his face with her hands as he pressed her still closer. Elizabeth waited for his hands to drift all over her body, enjoying the thought immensely. Suddenly, however, she pictured Will, lying alone in their bed, waking up to find her gone, and walking out onto the deck to find...this.

"Jack," Elizabeth said firmly, pushing him away, "we can't. If Will were to find out about this, I would no longer have a fiancé."

Jack merely smirked, keeping his arms curled around her. "Lizzie, luv, for such a beautiful woman, you are extraordinarily insecure."

"I am not," she said flatly, struggling for freedom from his grasp. "Will would not put up with such behavior, regardless of how beautiful I am."

"Such behavior?" he repeated thoughtfully, stepping back to allow her escape. "Whatever do you mean by that, luv?"

"You know what I mean," she said quietly, torn between returning to her bed and continuing the conversation. "The lying, the sneaking around-"

"Darling, has anyone ever told you that you worry too much?" Jack chuckled.

"I'm serious, Jack. I won't do this anymore. I _can't _do this anymore," she whispered.

Elizabeth did not understand how Jack could look so unconcerned about that news.

"You just keep telling yerself that, darling, and maybe one day, you'll actually mean it."

"I-I do mean it now!" she insisted indignantly.

"Yer a terrible liar, luv," he remarked, stepping towards her.

"Okay, maybe I don't mean it…yet," Elizabeth said carefully, knowing her words could (and probably would) be used against her later, "but give it a few years and I will truly love him, as I did before I met you. And I will be able to stay away from you!"

"Lizzie." Jack wrapped his arms around her again. "Maybe you and the eunuch William are simply not meant to be. Perhaps it was fate that led to our meeting."

"Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I cannot believe that you, of all people, are talking about fate." She shook her head before continuing. "It was not fate that brought us together but that dreadfully tight dress Father bought me for James' promotion."

"But how do you know it wasn't fate what made your father buy you that dress?" Jack persisted.

Elizabeth sighed but gave no reply. Sometimes it just wasn't worth it to argue with a pirate. What stubborn creatures they could be!

"Fine, maybe it was fate," she conceded, "but I doubt it."

Jack shrugged. "Doesn't really matter what you think anyway, luv. The matter of the fact is-"

"I believe you mean 'the fact of the matter'," Elizabeth corrected gently.

"Yes, well, the fact of the matter is that you must choose between William Turner, the blacksmith, and Captain Jack Sparrow, luv, and I've a good idea which you'll be picking."

"As do I," Elizabeth said calmly.

"Well, let's hear it, then," he siad encouragingly.

"Will Turner," she said, and smirked at the shock on Jack's face. "Oh dear, Captain Sparrow, I fear that was not the answer you were expecting."

"It bloody well wasn't!" Jack said. "Darling, I do not pretend to understand yer attraction to that eunuch."

"He is _not _a eunuch!" Elizabeth protested hotly.

"Well, you would know better than me, luv," Jack agreed, winking at her.

She wrinkled her nose. "Look, I'm choosing Will because he's a more..._respectable_ match for me," she said desperately.

"Ah, but you _want _to be with Old Jack, is that right?" he asked.

"Well, I-yes," she said softly, looking away.

"Well, darling, you know what I always say..."

She looked amused. "What do you always say?"

"Respect can be earned, but love cannot. It makes perfect sense, luv, really," he said earnestly. "For if you were to choose Old Jack, people would learn to respect the match-"

"Is that so?" Elizabeth cut in, with a skeptical expression.

"One would hope so, anyway," Jack said hastily. "But me point is that choosing dear William when you do not entirely love him would be most unwise, luv, and that is because you cannt force yerself to fully love him, er, he could not earn yer love, savvy?"

Elizabeth gawked at him. "Jack, that has got to be the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say."

He looked quite smug. "Sometimes smart things do come out of this mouth of mine, dear Lizzie," he drawled.

She turned away, smiling slightly. "Captain Sparrow, I do believe you're right."

It was his turn to stare. "About what?"

"I think it best I not lead poor Will on any longer..." she trailed off, looking expectantly at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for, luv?" Jack asked. "You know the way to me cabin."

**CatB: Please review! I think this fic needs some work, so any advice, feedback, comments, whatever, are greatly appreciated! Are the characters acting like themselves? Does anything need clarification?, etc. Thank you!**


End file.
